1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for carrying and unloading articles and, more particularly, to an apparatus suitable for unloading articles from pivotable containers while the containers are being conveyed through an unloading station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the growing amount of baggage, parcels and mail being transported by aircraft, the major airports are finding it increasingly difficult to efficiently and expeditiously unload and distribute the contents of containers used to carry articles off-loaded from aircraft. A variety of systems and aparatus have been developed to aleviate the growing problem. One such system and apparatus is described and claimed in commonly assigned and concurrently filed application Ser. No. 699,568. The apparatus disclosed therein generally comprises a carriage mounted upon wheels to which a pivotable container is attached. The container also includes a door which is pivotably mounted at its lower end to the container. A cam wheel is mounted on the opposite side of the container from the door and extends outwardly from the body of the apparatus.
The above apparatus is a part of a system which additionally comprises a guide path, including a guide track, and an unloading station. The apparatus itself has a guide track follower which cooperates with the guide track as it approaches the unloading station. Mounted on either side of the guide path are elevated first and second cam rails which are adapted to contact the aforementioned cam wheel and a second cam wheel mounted on the door. The first rail causes the container to pivot about its axis and the second rail restrains the door from opening too quickly. As the apparatus approaches the unloading station the door opens completely due to decreasing height of the second rail and the apparatus is pivoted to its maximum angle. The articles within the container then slide out over the opened door and onto a conveying means at the unloading station.
Because the apparatus described above is generally employed in the vicinity of expensive aircraft and where numerous personnel are working, it is necessary that the apparatus should conform to all safety precautions. One of the features of the above apparatus which has been identified as being possibly prone to cause problems when passing through areas crowded with personnel was the extended cam wheel responsible for pivoting the container about its axis. It is therefore the paramount object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus having a means for resolving the problem yet accomplishing the result intended.